Computer ‘health’ is a general concept of a device's ability to perform its tasks. Many different things can adversely affect computer health, such as limited storage space, applications that crash, malware, or other items.
Computer health is generally affected by two different types of people in a network environment. An administrator may configure the computer in certain ways to improve computer health, such as installing firewalls or malware protections. Additionally, a user may affect computer health by how the user interacts with the device, such as installing certain applications, loading up the storage devices, or other actions.